The present invention relates to a collection vessel for a condenser of an air-conditioning system, in particular for motor vehicles. The collection vessel contains in its interior a drier which can be exchanged via an opening in the vessel that can be closed by means of a removable lid.
A collection vessel of this general type is known from commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,141 (corresponding to DE-A 43 19293), the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This collection vessel (also known as a collector) is integrated with a flat-tube condenser in such a manner that the collector and collection tube, into which the flat tubes open out, are arranged parallel and next to one another. In its interior, the collector has a sleeve which is designed as a plastic cage and is filled with drier granules. This sleeve has to be exchanged for maintenance purposes. To this end, the upper region of the collector has a releasable lid that is screwed into and sealed in a corresponding threaded hole in the collector. To exchange the drier cartridges, the lid is unscrewed from the threaded hole, which is large enough for the drier cartridge to be removed. When the lid is mechanically screwed in during production, under certain circumstances the screw thread may become jammed if the start of the threads of the collector and lid are not accurately positioned with respect to one another. This can cause irreparable damage to both parts.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved air conditioning system, in particular an improved condenser for an automotive air conditioning system.
Another object is to provide an improved collection vessel for an air conditioning system.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide an improved closure for a collection vessel in an air conditioning system, such that the above-mentioned drawbacks are avoided, the lid is easier to apply to the vessel and it can furthermore be reliably removed.
In accomplishing these and other objects, the present invention provides according to one aspect a collection vessel for a condenser of an air-conditioning system, comprising: a generally cylindrical collection vessel adapted for holding in its interior a drier, the vessel having a generally cylindrical opening to permit exchanging of the drier; a releasable lid for closing the opening in the vessel, the lid being designed as a cylindrical stopper having a seal and being adapted to be guided in an axially displaceable manner in the cylindrical opening in the collection vessel; and a securing mechanism which secures the stopper against removal in an axial direction and which is locked into place by the stopper being axially biased outwardly in response to pressure within the collection vessel. In a preferred embodiment, the securing mechanism comprises an annular securing ring which has an internal diameter and is secured against release by a blocking shoulder on the stopper which bears against the internal diameter of the securing ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there has been provided an air conditioner arrangement for a vehicle with a condenser having a block of tubes between which are arranged ribs, and having collecting tubes, one of said collecting tubes being located on each side of said block, the tubes being arranged orthogonally with respect to the collecting tubes, comprising: a collection vessel fluidly coupled to one of the collecting tubes, the collection vessel having a generally cylindrical opening therein and a releasable lid for closing the opening in the vessel; and a dryer for drying refrigerant and which is within the collection vessel, the dryer having a cage-shaped sleeve containing a dryer granulate and being removable through the opening; wherein said releasable lid for closing the opening in the vessel comprises a cylindrical stopper having a seal and being adapted to be guided in an axially displaceable manner in the cylindrical opening in the collection vessel; and a securing mechanism which secures the stopper against removal in an axial direction and which is locked into place by the stopper being axially biased outwardly in response to pressure within the collection vessel.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments that follows, when considered together with the accompanying figures of drawing.